1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus that performs transit/multi-address communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the transit/multi-address function of a facsimile communication system has been regarded as particularly important as an element of the in-house communications networks of large-scale enterprises as it offers the possibility of reductions in overall communications expenses and facilitates facsimile communications between heterogeneous networks. An Example of such heterogeneous networks is a network consisting of G3 facsimile machines connected to a telephone line and G4 facsimile machines connected to a private line. A transit instruction is given to a facsimile machine having the transit/multi-address communication function using the "own mode" or the tone signal of a pushbutton phone as the procedure for facsimile transmission. The "own mode" is a facsimile procedure used only for communications between facsimile terminals manufactured by the same manufacturer.
However, the conventional transit/multi-address communications network for use with facsimile apparatus has the following disadvantages:
(1) Even if an expensive facsimile machine having the transit/multi-address communication function is introduced, a transit instruction can only be given from a facsimile machine manufactured by the same manufacturer. Further, even if the facsimile machine from which a transit instruction is given is one manufactured by the same manufacturer, it must be one provided with the transit instruction function. Thus, existing facsimile machines may not be utilized in a transit/multi-address communications system. PA0 (2) A transit instruction can be given from a pushbutton phone only through an analog line, not through a digital line. PA0 (3) In order to give a transit instruction, an operator is required to do a special operation to implement the transit, in addition to a normal transmission operation, which is a troublesome task for the operator. PA0 (4) It is also troublesome for the operator to have to check the contents of each transit instruction, and this causes operator fatigue.